No government finding, no government support or government contract or clause is related to this concept.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates generally to a pressurized volume in space, transported in the deflated condition and inflated in the vacuum and microgravity of orbit for use as habitation or other volumes like space stations.
2. Background Art
Space tourism is expected to be a future industry in space, but many believe two orders of magnitude in cost reduction must be achieved before this new industry emerges. A traditional habitation module in the range of $425m is transported in the space shuttle for approximately $500m. The typical metal module weighs approximately 38,000 pounds and provides approximately 4,600 cubic feet of pressurized interior volume. This means the current state of the art habitation module costs approximately $24,000 per pound or approximately $201,000 per cubic foot of internal volume. Habitation in space is important to this emerging space tourism industry. The current reusable launch vehicle transportation is in the range of approximately $4,000 per pound, so additional innovation is required in both transportation and module design to reach the space tourist cost goal. Getting the cost reduced is important to the emergence of this new industry. Two orders of magnitude in cost reductions are difficult to achieve.
If an innovative, inflatable habitation volume in the range of $50m is transported in a reusable vehicle for approximately $20m, then a near term space tourist market may emerge. The module weighs approximately 5,000 pounds and provides approximately 21,000 cubic feet of useful pressurized interior volume. Assume a second trip of a reusable vehicle for approximately $20m is required to infill the volume with additional ECLS equipment worth $30m for a total $80m in orbital habitation hardware costing $40m to transport. This means the inflatable state of the art goal for a habitation module could be in the range of costs like $15,000 per pound or $7,142 per cubic foot of internal volume. This assumption is still too expensive to satisfy the two orders of magnitude in cost reduction.
Assume the space tourism industry matures and the space transportation, in hardware and operations, brings costs to a point closer to the airline tourist industry, then what assumptions are anticipated in cost? If maturity in reusable transportation and inflatable technology is achieved in cost, then a second-generation inflatable habitation volume in the range of $25m is transported in the reusable launch vehicle for approximately $10m. The module weighs approximately 8,000 pounds and provides approximately 21,000 cubic feet of pressurized interior volume. This means the inflatable state of the art goal for a habitation module is in the range of $4,375 per pound or $1,667 per cubic foot of internal volume. This is still above two orders of magnitude of the goal of $240 per pound, but just below the $2,010 per cubic foot goal for space tourist industry stimulation and emergence.
The advantage of the present invention is an operational habitation module that works together in an integrated cost effective manner to contain the interior pressurized volume, provide Environmental Controlled Life Support Systems (ECLSS) required for humans, protect the integrity of the pressure envelope, transfer cargo, maintain the pressure and other gases at proper pressure including timely repair, and expansion as required. The inflated pressurized volume provides near earth pressure, protection from temperature extremes, particle impact and other hazards in microgravity.
The present invention relates to inflatable structures in space, specifically to a new design for an inflatable habitation volume, to an improvement or modification of the fabrication/design of an early NASA inflatable design and to the future utilization of both the new concept and the enhanced NASA inflatable TransHab Module design. The transportation costs are reduced, because the inflatable is transported to orbit before it is inflated and can be further enhanced by future launches.
Metal habitation modules are currently used for space stations, because these high strength alloys are needed to withstand the three gravity launch loads, the pressure loads from the 14.7 psia interior habitation pressure in orbit, the high speed particle impact and puncture loads in orbit and other loads resulting from the temperature extremes and misc loads. These loads vary greatly with location, transportation and duration and result in significant metal weight. The design loads from transportation are relatively short in duration, but generally drive the design, because they are in the range of three times gravity. The interior pressure load is significantly different from the launch loads and drive the metal design toward becoming a sphere in shape, while the typical transportation volume is a cylinder. The particle impact loads force the design into a series of mass barriers used to break up the particle before it strikes the pressure shell. The key to an impact barrier is the proper spacing of each impact barrier from the pressure bladder or other barriers and requires a specific distance to become effective, which reduces the interior volume of a metal module solution. This design weight required to resist these separate loads must be transported to orbit on expensive transportation systems in the range of $10,000 per pound.
The background art explores various ways of obtaining more interior volume with less transportation cost by composite forms, clever packing methods, folding struts, furlable metal segments, air supported earth based structures, inflatable nose missile cones, flat end caps, telescoping walls and salvaging existing hardware in orbit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,797, to Minovitch, et. al., entitled xe2x80x9cINFLATABLE CORE ORBITAL CONSTRUCTION METHOD AND SPACE STATIONxe2x80x9d is a construction form inflated in orbit and used to hold wraps of other materials to form large space volumes. Although suggested as automatic, outside (extra vehicular activity, EVA) labor in orbit for the portions of this device that can not be automatic must be performed in a microgravity vacuum, which is very expensive. Without gravity, typical construction techniques in one gravity do not work in microgravity and vacuum. There is no mention of solutions for launch loads and pressure used for habitation in orbit, plus the high-speed particle impact protection that works in orbit. There is no phased build up to soften the initial financial impact of the project.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,533, to Mullen, et. al., entitled xe2x80x9cMODULAR SPACE STATION,xe2x80x9d is altering the building materials into hollow module xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped segments designed to fit within the space shuttle""s payload bay and assembled in orbit. The resulting square hut shaped space station with a square structural shape is not consistent with a minimum material/weight structure similar to a sphere, which drives pressure volume designs in a vacuum. The structure requires many joints to be made in space and appears to require many outside labor intensive joints. The details of the joints are not given, but the joints are in tension and worse result in a ripping load configuration. The outside labor in orbit for the joint portions must be performed in a microgravity vacuum and is very expensive, because no joints can be made from the inside, until the entire structure is pressurized, which requires all joints to be completed. Without gravity, typical labor intensive construction techniques in one gravity do not transfer well in to microgravity and vacuum. This design is overly focused on accommodating the transportation envelope and lacks much construction consideration of the problems and remote conditions in orbit. While the ""533 Patent solutions for launch loads and volume are used, little else is considered in the design life of the structure. The classic approach of altering the building materials to fit the transportation device is the wrong direction to proceed for cost reduction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,789, to Aldrin, entitled xe2x80x9cSPACE STATION FACILITY,xe2x80x9d is a standard space station with metal pressurized modules and lots of struts. The modules are standard and the struts fold in the center to fit within the 60xe2x80x2 long space shuttle. This means the struts are xcx9c120xe2x80x2 long and the modules larger than any known launch vehicle could carry. It is not clear what value the struts provide; do they make the modules lighter and how do they address the primary commercial issues of transportation weight and cost?
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,975, to Miller and Nyden, entitled xe2x80x9cFURLABLE SOLID SURFACE REFLECTOR,xe2x80x9d is a metal expanding structure with interlocking metal panels expanded to create a reflector. It is not meant to be a pressure volume, but the metal interlocking with metal might provide a pressure seal, but would be difficult to repair, if a high speed particle impact were to occur. While this solution may address launch loads in the compressed configuration and provide a reduced volume, however little else applies to the design life of a habitation volume structure in orbit. It does not appear the expandable metal to metal joint could be pressurized.
U.S. Pat. No. 03,836,417, to Yaeger, et. al., entitled xe2x80x9cLAMINATE FOR HUMAN HABITATIONxe2x80x9d is earth based air supportable structures with rigidized beams on the surface of the earth, but in a microgravity/vacuum environment the pressure alone provides the structural strength. These composite materials do not appear appropriate for microgravity, vacuum and impact uses. The composite layers suggested contain metal flakes, which may result in significant weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,679, assigned to Irvin Industries, Inc., to Rain, et. al., and Mclorg, et. al., entitled xe2x80x9cAIR SUPPORTED STRUCTURE MEMBRANE CONFIGURATIONxe2x80x9d is surface based air supported volumes with multiple layers and structural beams rigidized by air on the surface of the earth. In orbit in a microgravity environment of space, the inflation pressure alone is sufficient for strength. These composite materials do not appear appropriate for microgravity, vacuum and impact uses, however the material does have limited radiation protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,172, to Jensen, et. al., and Allen, et. al., entitled xe2x80x9cDEPLOYABLE MASS AND SENSOR FOR IMPROVED MISSILE CONTROLxe2x80x9d is an inflatable missile nose cone folded to decrease its transportation volume, but fails to address the habitation, transport packing, human aspects or the orbital particle impact hazard environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,979, to Taylor, et. al., entitled xe2x80x9cEXPANDABLE SPACECRAFTxe2x80x9d is a telescoping metal module innovation in an attempt to double the interior volume using a shorter module in transport and less metal. The ""979 Patent to Taylor in Jan. 7, 1986 also used difficult to use seals in the extended configuration. The extra metal required to react to the launch loads encountered and provide a maximum of pressurized manned volume in orbit added significant weight. The ""979 Patent is an attempt to expand the habitation volume in orbit, but uses metal and it is heavy. The metal module based on the Spacelab design in Europe is limited to fifty days on orbit and has limited impact protection. The removal of the module from the space shuttle is complicated in orbit and the Spacelab Module requires the Environmental Control Life Support Systems (ECLSS) from the orbiter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4.867,395, to Taylor, et. al., and Citron, entitled xe2x80x9cFLAT END CAP MODULE FOR SPACE TRANSPORTATION SYSTEMSxe2x80x9d is a flat end cap on each end of a truncated cylinder module. SPACEHAB is a pressurized module in the space shuttle payload bay based on this patent that has reduced the cost of manned tended research in the space by a factor of ten. The device reduces the transportation costs by being shorter, by using disc end caps and the truncation permits safety waivers in the space shuttle. The manned module is not manned during ascent, but does take advantage of approximately 5 feet of module less length, which reduces the space shuttle price by about {fraction (5/60)}th times the launch cost. The module is truncated to allow a suited EVA astronaut access to the payload bay door latches in orbit. The system replaced a nearly identical European supplied module system ($920 million) called xe2x80x9cSpacelabxe2x80x9d with a commercial start-up venture with $105 million in private funds, an innovative hardware solution and the same structure subcontractor. Spacelab was built by a consortium of countries in Europe based on design from an American aerospace contractor. Using less labor and the same contractors that learned on the European Spacelab system reduced costs. The innovation of flat end cap module severely complicated the design and increased the metal structure into the range of 10,000 pounds, but the length of the module was the launch cost criteria and not the weight. Most of the reduction in cost was from the differences in the work force required in government versus commercial operation. The metal module design is limited to fifty days on orbit and has limited impact protection. The removal of the module from the space shuttle is complicated in orbit, because the SPACEHAB requires the Environmental Control Life Support Systems (ECLSS) from the orbiter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,632, to Taylor, et. al., entitled xe2x80x9cSALVAGE HARDWARE APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR ORBITING OBJECTS,xe2x80x9d is salvaging hardware transported to orbit for other reasons and potentially available. The ""632 Patent could create a metal pre-tested pressure volume capable of habitation. For example, the volume of the salvaged liquid hydrogen tank is 55,000 cubic feet worth approximately $11 billion by today""s habitation module costs of $201,000/CF. If two orders of magnitude of cost reduction were desired, then the developers would have $110 million to develop the interior of the salvaged hydrogen tank in orbit to achieve the goal of two orders of magnitude reduction in cost ($2,010/CFxc3x9755,000CF=$110m).
The ""632 Patent uses a systems package to accomplish the salvage of the discarded tank hardware in orbit and proceed to use the pressurized tank volume for new uses including a habitation configuration. No extra metal is required and no transportation costs are incurred, except for the salvage systems package, the material and labor used to develop the interior of the ET in orbit. The transportation loads encountered by the tank are not changed on ascent and later the tank is reused to provide a maximum of pressurized manned volume in orbit (pre-tested to +40 psia) with added interior and Environmental Control Life Support Systems (ECLSS) placed inside the tank in orbit. The ""632 Patent is an attempt to develop, the habitation volume in orbit from existing materials, but the ET is metal and its heavy.
The device requires significant cooperation from the governments launching large vehicles. The original tank design is limited to eight minutes of ascent use and lacks the impact particle barrier beyond the existing aluminum pressure envelope, which provides some limited impact protection. The removal of the inserts and the ECLS Systems from the space shuttle and placement into the interior of the tank is outside labor intensive and complicated in orbit plus the operation uses the orbiter and on-orbit EVA labor, all of which are expensive. This patent does salvage an ET in orbit with a mass that would cost $611 million to transport to orbit any other way.
There are few inflatable habitation modules in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,138 to Cubbertson, Rogers, and Ware, entitled xe2x80x9cLOW COST SHUTTLE-DERIVED SPACE STATION,xe2x80x9d discloses a combination of an external tank and the space shuttle using pre-positioned inflatable inserts instead of inserts placed in orbit as suggested in the present invention. Altering the external tank before launch in any way requires a re-certification, which is very expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,970, to Porter, Johns and Caudle entitled xe2x80x9cCENTRIFUGAL SPACE PROPELLANT STORAGE AND TRANSFER DEPOTxe2x80x9d uses a torus shape to transfer propellants, but is not manned. The massive structure suggested borders on the upper end of the expense envelope.
Inflatable structures for unmanned applications such as re-entry decoys and light solar array structures have been used in space to achieve lighter weight payloads, but inflatable manned modules have not been tested in orbit.
A TransHab Concept is a NASA initiative in 1998-99 and is a relatively simple design for an manned pressurized volume capable of being transported in the space shuttle and inflated in orbit. The concept used a weaved strap design restraining a spherical pressure envelope into a cylinder and a series of composite layers used to break down high speed particles in space. The design can be seen at website: http://technology.jsc.nasa.gov/habconference/ and is shown as a dotted structure in the drawings in the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a new inflatable habitation volume in space using an apparatus that does not use the NASA design or design direction. The present invention creates an inflatable volume in space with flat end caps, fabricates with large composite winding machines, uses commercial techniques and provisions for commercial advertising, transports in a smaller reusable launch vehicle (RLV), but could be scaled up to fit in the space shuttle. The GLOBAL OUTPOST, Inc. TransHab Concept was drafted by the inventor and was submitted to the NASA Johnson Space Center. The six month discussion and proposal period started in mid August 1999 and progressed through November 1999 with 2 concept papers of under five pages each and two entrepreneurial business proposals over 150 pages each by the company to NASA for 20 years of ISS habitation volume work to satisfy NASA requirements for costs between $150 to $204 million with $204 million as the NASA stated budget. The concept evolved and focused on a desired NASA Module. GLOBAL OUTPOST enhanced the NASA TransHab module into a business proposal with the addition of other commercial modifications to the NASA TransHab Module including, but not limited to different fabrication techniques, a focus on NASA requirements for manned habitation facilities, but also an unmanned business proposal design offering commercial services at ISS in an entrepreneurial manner. The NASA Proposal process for the $204 million TransHab entrepreneurial exploration of the inflatable alternative was terminated with NASA awarding Boeing approximately $400 million to complete the aluminum habitation module in progress.
A second part of the present invention includes the inventor""s enhancements to the NASA TransHab Concept. The NASA device was fabricated in a prototype design and tested in a large vacuum chamber but used a simple design not generally used in the composite industry.
In contrast to the above described references, the present invention launches in the deflated condition, inflates in orbit, provides a pressurized volume for humans, protects the habitation environment and expands into other uses in a cost effective manner.
This present invention is a new inflatable module design using the flat end cap and an inflatable device. The present invention also modifies, expands and improves on an original NASA TransHab inflatable module design. The NASA TransHab Module is shown dotted in the drawings.
The present invention eliminates the requirement for the finished structure to withstand the launch loads, generally three times normal loads, and significantly higher and different than the module loads the structure will experience in orbit. The present invention also is a lighter weight solution for the same amount of enclosed volume when compared to a traditional metal habitation module. Lighter weight impacts the cost by reducing the mass transported to orbit. With maturity this inflatable solution combined with the reusable launch vehicle can provide the two orders of magnitude in cost reduction required for space tourist activities to emerge.
The inflatable volume apparatus comprises an inflatable volume transportable to space in the compressed form, a connector providing connection between the inflatable volume and other devices, and an expandable interior structure comprising tension cables.
The apparatus of inflatable volume comprises at least one layer and the layers including an architectural surface layer with one or more functions. These surface functions include color, wearable and washable surface, acoustical treatment, minor attachment points for light, pictures and other removable items leaving the surface capable of quick access by inhabitants for repair. The repair uses a gel layer with part A of a multi-part chemical compound, which produces structural foam when mixed with part B. The combined mixture is transported to a puncture location in the pressure envelope by the escaping interior gases. An instrumented mesh containing the ability to detect and pinpoint a break in closely spaced wire, fiber or conducting ceramic mesh and part B of a multi-part chemical compound, which produces a structural foam when mixed with part A and transported to a puncture by escaping interior gases.
The apparatus also contains a pressure bladder layer containing the internal pressure boundary layer in a non rip flexible envelope material capable of compressed transport, inflation in space and repair in a vacuum microgravity environment. This containment barrier of foldable composite materials is used to contain the spherical pressure bladder in a more useful semi-spherical shape. A series of bullet proof like material barriers are used to break up high-speed particles traveling with high energy. These separate high speed particle break-up barriers are separated by compressed foam powder activated in the inflation process and maintained at a proper space or distance between barriers with restraint loops after inflation. The spacing of the barriers is critical to breaking up the high-speed particles and dissipating their energy over a wider area of the structure, so a puncture does not occur. An exterior layer capable of foldable transport is on the outside and consistent with the temperature, solar radiation and other conditions of the space environment.
The apparatus has a material, which requires only being transported in a contained manner rather than a rigid and heavier design to resist 3 gravity launch loads. The deflated, non rigid material is like a membrane material capable of an inflated volume greater than the compressed volume, which forms a minimum material shape and is a spherical shape or a semi-spherical shape. The sphere is the maximum volume shape confined by minimum material.
The pressure envelope comprises a restraint band around a middle section with a compressed form of folds in the non-inflated structural foam. In the transported volume the structural foam is activated upon inflation.
The apparatus has a connector on each end called a flat end cap, which is disc shape structural device at each end connectable to the inflatable structure between the flat end caps. The volume contains a pressurized volume for humans or other functions. The flat end caps at each end are connectable to at least one device selected from the group consisting of another inflatable structure, a space station, an unpressurized structure, a salvaged device or hardware item, a fluid providing device, an energy-providing device, a celestial body other than earth, and space vehicle.
This connector end cap includes utility connectors and interfaces, a human hatch, a set of bolts/seals each of which joins a respective bolts/seals on a similar end cap unit and a means for attaching the inflatable volumes with bolts/seals from the inside. The inflated volume has tension cables connecting the two ends of the inflatable volume. The inside of inflatable volume has interior foldable architectural partitions attached to the tension cables to utilize the interior for human habitation, storage, scientific laboratory or other purposes.
The apparatus has an outer layer, which comprises a circular series of solar array plug into attach points and a series of solar array panels sized for the transport and capable of plugging a second solar array into a hole of the failed array leaving the old array in place. A portion of the remaining surface area used for revenue producing advertising enhancing the commercial utilization of the combination, and the combination is used in a space vacuum and microgravity.
The volume has end cap at each end of the inflatable volume having a bladder layer pressure tight bonding method and only the pressure boundary needs to be attached securely to the flat end cap. A hatch in the flat end cap capable of withstanding 14.7 psia on one side and vacuum on the other. A track around the exterior of the flat end cap for a traveling or repositionable robotic arm, and a set of robot data control tracks capable of transmitting control signals back and forth to manipulate the arm from the inside using a window and cameras for visual. The flat end cap also contains a set of utility connections through the non-hatch area from one volume to another, and an adapter capable of interfacing with ISS and Russian hatch hardware.
The inflatable volume is combined with similar units and used in a torus ring combination that has a series of modified volumes rotated to provide some portion of normal gravity for the inhabitants. The combination of similar units and salvaged space hardware forms a torus unit rotating and an axis formed with salvaged hardware such as external tanks of the space shuttle. The end of the axis is fitted with one or more exterior robotic arms capable of transferring the logistics cargo to and from the storage racks on the exterior to improve utilization of the combination, where the combination will be used in a space vacuum and microgravity.
The inflatable volume is sized for transport and insert into another in space and, used to salvage the external tank of the space shuttle, to salvage another suitable item, and to make a cave or other natural volume on another celestial suitable for habitation in a space vacuum.
A modified NASA TransHab habitation module volume is improved by adding a larger inflatable volume version transported to space in the compressed form in the aft cargo carrier (ACC), and an inflatable volume version pre-attached to the aft end of the external tank of the space shuttle. One or more compressed interior development packages are inserted into the salvaged external tank and inflated inside the existing salvaged external tank and enhance the utilization of the interior volume combination, where the combination will be used to develop volumes in a space vacuum and microgravity.
The volume of the NASA TransHab habitation module or other volume is also improved by adding a large space structures exterior frame in an erectable form for the attachment of robotically plugged in payloads.
The volume of the NASA TransHab habitation module or other volume is also improved by adding an unpressurized tunnel at both ends for connection between the inflatable volume and other items, and one or more exterior robotic arms capable of transferring the logistics cargo to and from the storage racks on the exterior to improve utilization of the combination, where the combination will be used in a space vacuum and microgravity.
The volumes are combined with other similar units and improved into torus units comprising a connector module in the compressed form in the aft cargo carrier (ACC), and a series of external tanks of the space shuttle are used as a mass heavy central axis, and a series of torus units are rotated to provide some percent of normal earth gravity, and specific space facility combinations are rotated in opposite directions to improve the stability of the rotating facility, and one or more compressed interior development packages for insertion into the salvaged external tank and inflated inside to enhance the utilization of the interior volume combination, and observation modules are used to provide space tourist activities on orbit, and where the combination will be used in a space vacuum and microgravity to develop an external tank in orbit.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages are the cost effective, reliable and safe space habitation using an inflatable integrated volume containing a series of inflatable layers protected by debris breakup barriers with spacing and exterior covering the volume for a successful habitation volume in space.
A primary object of the present invention is cost effective habitation volumes in space.
A primary advantage of the present invention is the elimination of most of the launch loads as a design consideration for an orbital pressure volume. This is accomplished using the transport of the compressed volume, inflation of the module volume in orbit, creation of a safe pressurized volume for humans and animals, protection of the habitation volume and expansion of the capability into other uses in a cost-effective manner.
Another object is to reduce the cost of habitation.
Another advantage of the present invention is the series layers used to create an interior, repair, pressure, containment and exterior layers with a semi-spherical shape contained by the disc shaped flat end cap that transfers the inflatable spherical structural loads into the flat end cap and provides a standard hatch in each flat end cap.
Another advantage of the present invention is the disc end cap with bolts capable of being installed and removed from the inside and from either end without damaging the interior environment flexibility of a washable wearable, architectural inside surface for human interaction permitting interior ISS rack mounted experiments and habitation.
Another advantage of the present invention is the pressure layer plus a repair layer with component A of a two part gel and a mesh layer with the part B of a two part foam generation reaction to move toward a puncture using the interior pressure to form a foam plug in the pressure bladder.
Another advantage of the present invention is open human access to repair the inside wall in the event of puncture.
Another advantage is the exterior solar cells used to generate electrical power.
Another advantage is the robotic arms capable of transfer of other mass including logistics items to and from the volume.
Another advantage of the present invention is the large-scale composite wound belt with electric solar cells on the exterior of the habitation volume.
Another advantage of the present invention is an integrated module wall system of separate layers for radiation, temperature, pressure, utilities and architectural systems providing an acceptable human environment within the pressure envelope.
Another advantage of the present invention is the exterior strut system compatible with the existing large space structures, providing utility systems support, and commercial opportunities for robotically receiving, transferring, attaching, detaching modules using a framework and rotational device on the end of the module.
Another advantage of the present invention is the attachment of inflatable structures to salvaged hardware and providing an acceptable method of developing pressurized volumes using inflatable volumes to create the interior pressure human environment within the salvaged hardware pressure envelope.
Another advantage of the present invention is the combination of stand alone inflatable structures with less strong interior inflatable structures that create habitation volumes inside existing salvaged hardware in orbit providing an acceptable method of developing pressurized volumes using several different types of inflatable structures.
Another advantage of the present invention is the creation of a large diameter cargo pod called the Aft Cargo Compartment (ACC) for attachment to a transportation vehicle tank. Part of the ACC remains with the tank aft section and part of the ACC is discarded after the ascent heating portion of the launch is over.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of a large diameter cargo pod called the Aft Cargo Compartment (ACC) to transport a large diameter inflatable single module to orbit for use in space using a payload volume equal to the space shuttle.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of a large diameter cargo pod called the Aft Cargo Compartment (ACC) to transport a large diameter inflatable single module already attached to the aft dome of an external tank of the space shuttle for use in space.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of a large diameter cargo pod called the Aft Cargo Compartment (ACC) to transport smaller diameter inflatable, multiple modules to orbit.
Another advantage of the present invention is the compressed objects travel to orbit in a compressed state and are inserted into other volumes in orbit including the external tank of the space shuttle and other salvaged items for use in space.
Another advantage of the present invention is the objects are inflated and used to enhance the existing salvaged interior volumes already in orbit for many functions other than the original design function.
Another advantage of the present invention is the attachment of two or more inflatable volumes together at the flat end cap ends using bolts and connecting utility lines together.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of two or more inflatable modules either in a straight line or a curved fashion with a flat end cap cable for support.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of two or more connector modules to support a salvaged liquid hydrogen tank developed with interior inflatable units.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of two or more connector modules to support one or more inflatable volumes developed in a curved manner and assembled into a section of a torus.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of two or more assembled sections of a torus to complete the torus into a ring with bracing and human access spokes.
Another advantage of the present invention is two or more assembled sections of a torus rotated to produce some portion of one gravity to provide an enhanced human environment in space and lessen the effects of microgravity.
Another advantage of the present invention is two or more assembled torus units rotated in one direction to produce some portion of one gravity, while other portions of the complex are rotated in a different direction or allowed to remain at rest in order to fully utilize the gravity gradient aspects of the long axis structure and to counteract any other forces like coriolis effects and other forces that tend to unbalance the facility.
Another advantage of the present invention is two or more large diameter module and earth observation units are de-spun so as to permit space tourists to view earth and other objects from space.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.